


Что смерти подвластно

by Anne_Boleyn, WTFSlash2020



Category: Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: В субботу во время сражения Тони чуть не умирает.В среду, как только Тони возвращается из больницы, Стив бросает его.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Jane Foster/Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Что смерти подвластно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Death Can Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/336663) by [thatdamneddame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdamneddame/pseuds/thatdamneddame). 



Наташа — первый агент Щ.И.Т.а, которого он встречает. Она невозмутимая, собранная, и уже к концу дня Капитан Америка для нее ничего не значит — ей куда интереснее Капитан Роджерс.

Скорее всего, Наташа докладывает о встречах с ним директору Фьюри, но, по крайней мере, она учит Стива драться на ножах и объясняет, что такое фраппучино. Вскоре выясняется, что Стиву непременно нужно добавлять в напиток карамель, а сверху — крошечные кусочки сахара. Сама Наташа пьет исключительно черный кофе, но ее всегда забавляет, когда Стив умудряется измазать кончик носа взбитыми сливками.

Их дружба зарождается где-то между обязательными тренировками и психологическими оценками. Они говорят об искусстве и архитектуре, а еще о еде, и Стив вспоминает, что мир — это не только одиночество, война и снег.

Затем Стив встречает Клина, хотя и подозревает, что это чистая случайность. Однажды он задерживается на очередной психологической экспертизе (еще бы, ведь все _так беспокоятся_ за него), а когда заходит в спортзал, у Наташи уже есть соперник. Соперник, которого она с легкостью прижимает к полу, а тот улыбается, называет ее красоткой и спрашивает, не хочет ли Наташа поколотить его еще разок. Стив был свидетелем, как агент Романофф ломала нос и за меньшее (неделя тогда выдалась скверная), но сейчас она лишь улыбается и помогает парню подняться.

Тот представляется: Клинт Бартон, кодовое имя «Соколиный глаз».

— Не говорит Коулсону, что я был здесь, формально мне все еще прописан постельный режим, — добавляет он. У него самоуверенная усмешка и широкие плечи.

Клинта, судя по всему, совершенно не волнует, что Стив — символ Америки. Наташа потихоньку объясняет, что Клинта заботят вообще всего две вещи в мире, но какие именно, не говорит. Что до Стива, он просто рад оказаться среди людей, которые не считают его психически нестабильным — этакой бомбой с часовым механизмом.

(«Это потому что мы в одной лодке, приятель, — просвещает его Клинт. На дворе вечер, и они вместе пьют пиво. — У лучших активов темное прошлое и уверенная рука. Кроме того, все эти мультфильмы про Капитана Америку были жутко скучными. На самом деле ты гораздо лучше».

Стив старается не краснеть.)

Всех остальных Мстителей он встречает одновременно благодаря внезапному желанию Локи взять реванш. Все проходит не слишком гладко. Тор считает Стива каким-то полубогом, а Тони — застывшим обрывком пропаганды. Что до Брюса, он замкнут настолько, что это нервирует.

Фьюри уверяет, что его совершенно не интересуют их жалкие склоки, что их собрали ради великой битвы, что они должны заткнуться и делать свое дело. «И ради всего святого, Клинт, прекрати шпионить за мной, а то посажу писать отчеты».

(«Не посадит, — позже заявляет Клинт, пытаясь отвлечь Стива от мыслей о Говарде Старке и о прошлом вообще. — Он знает, что тогда со мной будет еще больше хлопот. Поручи мне бумажную работу, и я сразу пойду искать Коулсона. Мужик, без него вся эта инициатива развалилась бы».)

У них уходит время, чтобы узнать друг друга.

Зато они мгновенно становятся командой. На поле боя нет место драме, а панибратство порой просто необходимо. Стив знает, что со временем придет и дружба.

В конце концов Брюс открывается, начинает больше доверять Мстителям, доверять самому себя. Он знакомит их с Бетти и время от времени пускает Стива в лабораторию.

Тор и Стив также приходят к согласию. Ведь проще всего объединиться с тем, для кого мир вокруг представляется таким же чужим, как для тебя (хотя Стив подозревает, что в его случае дело не в месте, а скорее во времени). Вместе они разбираются, как пользоваться интернетом и мобильными телефонами, после чего Тор звонит Дарси, и она знакомит их с удивительным изобретением — автозагаром.

Единственный, с кем Стиву никак не поладить, — Тони. Такое ощущение, что они стоят друг у друга костью в горле. Сначала Тони напоминает Стиву о Говарде, а потом — обо всех, кого он потерял. Стив же, судя по всему, тоже напоминает Тони о Говарде, и не совсем понятно, что это значит.

— Просто не обращай на него внимания, — советует Наташа. — Тони Старк — инфантильный и нестабильный.

— Изобрази неприступность, — советует Клинт. — На Тони постоянно вешаются женщины, а ему нужен вызов.

Это несколько ошеломляет.

— Я пытаюсь установить рабочие отношения с ним, а не переспать! — восклицает Стив.

Клинт ухмыляется:

— Послушай совет того, кто кое-что знает об этой жизни.

Наташа закатывает глаза. Эмоциональность для нее — редкость, но Стив уже заметил, что рядом с Клинтом она меняется (как и Клинт рядом с ней).

— Не обращай внимания на них обоих, Стив. Клинт, может, и знает об отношениях больше Тони Старка, но однажды он подарил мне на день рождения сигарету с марихуаной.

(Стив не сразу осознает смысл этой фразы, но через некоторое время понимает, что когда-то Наташа и Клинт были вместе, хотя в какой момент расстались — неизвестно.

Кроме того, он так ничего и не понял насчет Тони.)

Однажды миссия заканчивается плохо, и Тони заходит слишком далеко. Спрашивает, кто вообще Стив такой, может, просто американская реликвия? Заявляет, что ему не нужны Мстители. Заявляет, что он не может работать в команде.

Стив хочет понять, что же причинило Тони такую боль. Хочет сказать, что многого ожидал от Говарда, но никогда не представлял его отцом. Вместо этого он огрызается, принимает вызов, спрашивает, а что Тони представляет из себя, кроме Железного Человека, как будто они не единое целое, как будто железный Человек хоть на что-то способен без сердца Тони Старка.

Судя по всему, вызов Тони по душе.

— Кто ты тогда? — спрашивает Стив, и Тони заваливает его ответами.

— _Гений и миллиардер_ , — отвечает он, создавая новый костюм для Стива, конструируя квинджеты, обновляя оружие Соколиного Глаза и Черной Вдовы. А потом изобретает часы, работающие на энергии дугового реактора.

— _Плейбой_ , — уверяет Тони, притаскивая на каждый банкет новую девушку. Возвращаясь домой с очередной репортершей. Переспав с двенадцатью моделями Playboy в этом году. Дважды.

— _Филантроп_ , — объявляет Тони, жертвуя средства любимому музею Стива. Он выделяет деньги на постройку нового крыла для приюта, где рос Клинт (о чем он вообще-то и знать не должен, но всем известно, что Тони неоднократно взламывал компьютеры Щ.И.Т.а). Он учреждает стипендию в вузе, который окончил Брюс. Обновляет компьютеры в лаборатории Джейн.

(Стив говорит:

— Ты не обязан делать это.

Тони просто поднимает на него взгляд и уточняет:

— Что именно?)

Через шесть месяцев совместной работы Тони вынуждают поселить Мстителей в своем доме. Фьюри ставит условие: либо так, либо Тони переезжает в штаб-квартиру Щ.И.Т.а. Члены элитной команды должны жить вместе. Тони ворчит. Стив, может, и ощутил бы себя виноватым, вот только он знает, где живет Тони — видел своими глазами. Парню не повредит компания.

Переезд дается относительно легко.

Каждому позволено выбрать себе комнату, но в итоге выбор настолько предсказуемый, как Стив и предполагал.

Клинт размещается на верхнем этаже, в комнатах с большими окнами, откуда открывается максимальный обзор. Брюс предпочитает комнату внизу и подальше от общих зон — просто на всякий случай. Тор выискивает спальню, где Тони зачем-то повесил бархатное полотно с Элвисом. («Величайший король Земли! — восторженно восклицает Тор. — Для меня будет честью спать под сенью его облика!» — и Стив не знает, кого винить в подобной реакции — Тони или Клинта.) Наташа останавливается на спальне с остекленным эркером, выходящим на восток.

Стив оказывается по соседству с Тони, хотя происходит это случайно: ему просто понравилось расположение в центре здания, а потом Стив решает, что не в его духе отступать. Кроме того, как знать, может, это несколько сгладит царящее между ними напряжение.

Сначала в здании до странности тихо, и все сидят по углам.

Однажды Коулсон заглядывает проверить, как у них дела.

— Кстати, удостоверьтесь, что никто еще не убил Бартона, а то у него есть ужасная привычка прятаться под потолком, — советует Коулсон, потягивая кофе и совершенно игнорируя Клинта, который, надувшись, слезает с насиженного места (а именно с кухонного шкафчика). Теперь, когда меткий выстрел уже не произведет задуманный эффект, придется искать другое место.

— С Ревущей Командой все было иначе, — замечает Стив. — Мы просто вместе сражаемся, и то не каждый день. Почти не видимся, если не считать тренировки.

— Возможно, стоит устроить игровые вечера. Организовать ваш семейный досуг, — сухо предлагает Коулсон, и Стив подозревает, что слова _«если Старк будет вести себя прилично»_ остались невысказанными.

Должно быть, Коулсон сказал что-то на этот счет и самому Тони, поскольку внезапно тот решает закатить вечеринку, о чем и объявляет команде.

— Никаких гражданских, даже не смей, — настаивает Хилл. — Теперь особняк Старка является штаб-квартирой Инициативы «Мстители».

— Я эксцентричный миллиардер, и друзья у меня могут быть самые разные, — фыркает Тони. — Кроме того, дом до сих пор принадлежит мне, а вам я просто разрешил здесь жить. По доброте душевной.

— Я все еще имею право воспользоваться электрошокером, — напоминает Коулсон, листая какие-то файлы. — И я вернулся к просмотру «Суперняни».

Вечеринку это не отменяет. Зато гражданских в списке приглашенных нет.

Зато приходит Пеппер — очевидно, она всегда поблизости, когда есть риск, что Тони натворит что-нибудь ужасное. Брюс приходит с Бетти. Тор приходит с Джейн, а за Джейн увязывается Дарси. Коулсон тоже там — непонятно, зачем (сам он заявляет, что на случай устранения последствий, Клинт клянется, что тому просто скучно, а Тони бормочет, что Коулсон испортит все веселье).

Поразительно, но всем удается поладить.

Наташа, Клинт и Дарси играют в Wii-боулинг. У Стива возникает страшное подозрение, что они умудрились превратить его в яростное алкогольное сражение по принципу «правда или желание».

Бетти и Джейн мгновенно находят общий язык, из-за чего Брюс и Тор вынуждены, надувшись, сидеть в углу.

Коулсон выпивает и беседует с Пеппер.

Стив наблюдает за происходящим с дивана и приходит к выводу, что вечер удался.

— Они говорят о нас, ты в курсе? — Тони плюхается на диван рядом с ним. Стив гадает, сколько тот уже выпил.

— С чего им говорить о нас? — когда Стив пытался подслушать их в последний раз, Коулсон и Пеппр обсуждали венские музеи.

— Коулсон, вероятно, пытается вышвырнуть меня из Мстителей. Я ему никогда не нравился. Думаю, потому что он ужасно скучный, просто зануда! Пеппер, наверное, втайне с ним согласна, но убеждает, что Мстители не смогут существовать без моего финансирования, — Тони ухмыляется. — Я и Щ.И.Т.у нужен только из-за денег, но это нормально. У меня их много.

— А еще ты Железный Человек, — напоминает Стив. — Кроме того, если все это правда, обсуждают они тебя, а не меня.

Тони только глаза закатывает.

— Тебя обсуждают все и вся, Кэп. Приспособился ли ты к двадцать первому веку. Можно ли купить тебе мобильник. Как ты управляешься с нашей командой. Каково тебе работать с сыном Говарда Старка, — горько заканчивает Тони, не сводя глаз с остатков напитка на дне бокала, а потом залпом допивает.

— Тони, — Стив хватает его за руку. Его терзает чувство, что он должен сказать о том, о чем еще не говорил. — Уж лучше я буду работать с тобой, чем с Говардом.

— Почему? — голос у Тони хриплый. — Судя по всему, мой отец был великим человеком. Он сделал тебе щит. Сражался с нацистами. Да и вряд ли начинал скандалить с тобой при первой же возможности.

— Он столкнулся со смертью и создал атомную бомбу, — Стив замирает, заметив сомнение в глазах Тони. — А когда с ней столкнулся ты, ты решил восстановить мир. Так что мне лучше работать с тобой.

После этого разговора дела принимают странный оборот.

Большую часть времени Стив по-прежнему спорит с Тони, но теперь он почти уверен, что все эти препирательства — какая-то сбивающая с толку разновидность флирта.

Стив всегда был идеалистом, но идеализм и наивность — разные вещи. Он знает, что некоторым мужчинам нравятся мужчины, хотя самому ему всегда был безразличен этот вопрос. Были проблемы посерьезнее — его мать, его страна, а потом война.

Исключением стала Пегги. В остальном Стив редко обращал внимание на то, чего, собственно, хочет он сам.

До недавнего времени он вообще не предполагал, что его желания имеют какое-то значение.

В конце концов, им приходится расплачиваться за свое поведение. Миссия проходит плохо. Тони и Стив оказываются не в состоянии выдержать радиомолчание — они постоянно орут друг на друга. До такой степени, что даже Клинт велит им заткнуться.

После директор Фьюри вызывает их к себе.

— Понятия не имею, что за дерьмо тут творится, но вы должны все исправить, ясно?

Тони стискивает зубы, а зайдя в лифт, приглашает Стива на свидание. В итоге они идут в старый кинотеатр, где показывают фильмы с Чарли Чаплином и Бастером Китоном под звуки самого настоящего органа, на котором играет сухонькая старушонка. Стив не перестает улыбаться как идиот.

Как выясняется, встречаться с Тони — на удивление нормальное занятие.

На самом деле, мало что меняется, разве что теперь в те ночи, когда Стив просыпается от кошмаров, рядом есть кому напомнить ему: на дворе все тот же 2012, а Стив не пролежал во льдах еще семьдесят лет.

Иногда они идут в пиццерию в Бруклине, где Стив вырос, а иногда заказывают китайскую еду на вынос, смотрят вместе кино либо надолго запираются в мастерской: Тони работает, а Стив рисует, и им достаточно просто находиться рядом и наслаждаться новизной присутствия друг друга.

Команда воспринимает новости легко. Брюс и Тор рады за них. Оба выдают что-то в духе «хорошо, когда кто-то есть рядом; одиночество никого не красит». Наташа ничего не говорит — по крайней мере Стиву, но он уверен, что с нее станется угрожать Тони самой суровой расправой, а потом заставить поклясться держать их разговор в тайне. Наташе такое под силу, ведь она сама — ходячая угроза.

Все, что говорит Клинт:

— Я понимаю, что у вас медовый месяц или как там это называется, но ради всего святого, не трахайтесь на диванах.

Лицо Стива полыхает, а Тони лишь бесстыдно ухмыляется.

— Иисусе, чувак, тут же люди живут, — ворчит Клинт, забившись в угол дивана, как будто его лично предали.

— Тебе просто завидно, я все понимаю, — говорит Тони. — Здесь у всех есть пара, а у тебя только Коулсон и вечный спермотоксикоз. Понимаю, тебе трудно. Ты просто бесишься. Не переживай, мы тебе поможем. Мы же товарищи по команде! Как насчет рекламы? «Саркастичный снайпер ищет вторую половину. Любовь к спандексу обязательна. Курильщиков просьба не обращаться». Что ты смеешься? Джарвис, можешь организовать такую рекламу? Кажется, Бартон не понимает, насколько я серьезен.

— Тебе ведь не одиноко, Клинт? — уточняет Стив. В конце концов, он лидер команды и хочет, чтобы все были счастливы. Он никогда особенно не задумывался об этом, но, кажется, Клинт никогда не ускользает на свидания, никого не приводит домой, хотя подкатывает ко всем агентам Щ.И.Т.а без исключения. Стив размышляет о том, насколько трудно вытравить старые привычки бывалого оперативника, и что делать, если окажется, что его товарищу по команде разбили сердце.

— А по мне разве скажешь, что я одинок? — откликается Клинт и тут же добавляет. — Просто прекратите трахаться на диванах.

(Однажды Стив становится нечаянным свидетелем разговора.

— Ты знал, что твой статус отношений засекречен? — спрашивает Тони.

В ответ раздается смешок.

— Я практически уверен, что весь мой файл засекречен, чувак.

— Так, значит, ты мне ничего не расскажешь? — Стив прямо слышит, как Тони скис, хотя, разумеется, тот никогда в этом не признается.

— Засекречено, — напоминает Клинт. — Так что либо совершенствуй свои хакерские навыки, либо спроси Коулсона.

Стив даже не знает, какой вариант хуже.)

Стив и Тони встречаются уже два месяца, когда их вызывает Мария Хилл.

— Обычно мы проводим эту беседу гораздо раньше, но, честно говоря, почти все думали, что вы поубиваете друг друга в первый же месяц, — с этими словами она выдает им по брошюре. — У Щ.И.Т.а нет строгой политики насчёт отношений с коллегами, кроме того, вы стали куда лучше сообща работать в поле и у вас одинаковый уровень доступа. И все-таки я должна попросить вас ничего не запороть.

— Разве не Коулсон у нас обычно в роли мамы-наседки? — спрашивает Тони, пока Стив с ужасом рассматривает брошюру «ЗППП и ты!».

Хилл смеется.

— Вот это и правда было смешно, Старк, не представляешь насколько. А теперь иди, прочти брошюру о безопасном сексе и постарайся на заразить Капитана Америку венерическими заболеваниями. Если что, Фьюри воспримет осквернение национального символа как личное оскорбление.

Кажется, Тони и впрямь немного нервничает из-за этого.

(Позже Тони с болезненной честностью заверяет его, что он чист, что он сдал все анализы и никогда бы не навредил Стиву, а потом целует, целует, целует.)

Шесть месяцев после этого все идет отлично.

В субботу во время сражения Тони чуть не умирает.

В среду, как только Тони возвращается из больницы, Стив бросает его.

— Я потерял Баки, потерял Пегги, я не могу потерять и тебя тоже! — кричит он. Он пережил столько расставаний и потерь, а нравы сороковых и военная дисциплина служат постоянным напоминанием, что тесные отношения с кем-либо порождают слабость, разобщенность, а еще их можно использовать против тебя. Стив знает, что такие отношения могут ранить. Ему и сейчас больно.

Тони переживает разрыв плохо. Он уходит в запой, перестает спать и окружает себя исключительно роботами. Он заставляет Джарвиса запереть мастерскую и никого не впускать. Даже Роуди. Даже Пеппер.

Стив и сам не лучше. Он уничтожает запас груш для битья, предоставленных Щ.И.Т.ом, за несколько дней. Ему страшно хочется напиться, захмелеть, но в итоге он безо всякого результата пьет виски у пустой могилы Баки.

Наташа рассказывает ему последние новости, у кого как идут дела, и никому не сообщает, где он прячется.

Она не говорит Стиву, что он поступил неправильно.

(Впрочем, и о том, что поступил правильно, она тоже не говорит.)

Коулсон неделю наблюдает, как Стив киснет, после чего его терпение иссякает. Стив как раз сидит возле ошметков последней груши Щ.И.Т.а, устроив локти на коленях. Голова его опущена, но он слышит приближающиеся шаги.

— Пришли читать мне нотации? Или, может, сказать, «я же говорил»?

Коулсон встает ровно напротив Стива и спокойно произносит:

— Я пришел сказать, что вы совершили ошибку, но если хотите, могу и поорать.

Стив поднимает голову: лицо Коулсона, как обычно, непроницаемо, но ему не все равно, и это заметно — по выражению глаз, по морщинкам вокруг рта.

— Я не понимаю вас, сэр, — хрипло произносит Стив. В последнее время он почти ни с кем не разговаривает. Во рту сухо.

Коулсон склоняется, чтобы взглянуть Стиву в глаза.

— Знаю, вам кажется, что вы поступаете правильно, но от этого не становится легче. Спите вы с Тони Старком или нет, он все равно вам дорог. Каждый раз, когда он будет на волосок от смерти, вам будет больно, и неважно, вместе вы или нет. И уж лучше быть рядом с ним под вечер трудного дня, разве нет? — Коулсон встает, поглядывая на часы. — Но это лишь совет, Капитан Роджерс.

Он не ждет ответа, поворачивается и выходит из зала.

Легче Стиву не становится.

Он отправляется на назначенный спарринг с Наташей, потому что знает, что она все равно его выследит, если он не явится. Наташа не считает личные проблемы причиной давать спуску или нянчиться с кем-то, и Стив готов расцеловать ее за это.

После тренировки Наташа переходит к йоге, чтобы остыть, и говорит:

— Тебе стоит послушать Коулсона. Если кто и понимает в таких делах, так это он.

— У него жена работает в Щ.И.Т.е? — спрашивает Стив, внезапно вспомнив золотое кольцо на левой руке Коулсона.

Наташа смеется — непривычно мягко.

— Что-то вроде того.

Однажды утром за завтраком его подкарауливает Брюс.

— Играть в покер без тебя и Тони стало совсем неинтересно. Клинт вечно жульничает, а Тору грустно, что ему не с кем поделиться историями своего боевого прошлого.

— Прости, — мямлит Стив, ковыряясь в яичнице. Он ужасно чувствует себя, потому что разрушил не только отношения с Тони, но и отношения в команде. — Я не хотел, чтобы всем было неловко.

Брюс садится напротив него, со звоном ставит на стол тарелку и полную чашку кофе:

— Вряд ли я подходящий человек, чтобы соваться со своими советами, но ты должен доверять Тони.

— Я доверяю Тони, — честно откликается Стив. — Я доверяю каждому из вас свою жизнь. Изо дня в день!

— Я не об этом, — Брюс качает головой. — Просто подумай: иногда, разозлившись, я превращаюсь в гигантского зеленого монстра. Ты представляешь, в каком страхе я живу изо дня в день, что однажды могу причинить Бетти боль, поранить ее? Но я ей доверяю; доверяю, что она знает, чего хочет. Я предупреждал ее, что со мной слишком опасно. Я пытался уйти от нее, но мы все равно любим друг друга. Бетти умная женщина, она знает, что делает, и Тони тоже.

— Я могу запросто убить его, если что-то пойдет не так, Брюс.

— У него в груди электромагнит, установленный похищенным доктором в пещере посреди пустыни, а его печень, должно быть, уже замариновалась. Вряд ли что-то может убить этого человека.

Тони срывается в Малибу, не предупредив, когда вернется, сославшись на бизнес. Стив хочет поговорить с ним, хочет позвонить и наорать за то, что просто так уехал, но теперь они разговаривают только во время сражений — как Капитан Америка и Железный Человек. Тони и Стиву говорить не о чем.

В итоге он звонит Пеппер. У нее усталый и напряженный голос. Стив не знает, чья это вина в большей степени — его или Тони. Пеппер заверяет его, что поездка и впрямь деловая. Она не спрашивает, как у Стива дела.

(Крошечная часть Стива с нетерпением ждет возвращения Тони, чтобы наорать на него, потому что теперь даже Коулсон начинает хмуриться. Однако куда большая часть по-прежнему скучает по Тони — по его свободной душевности, по вечной болтовне, когда он обращается к роботам, по тому, как он барабанит пальцами по реактору, когда думает, по тому, как зовет Стива дорогушей.)

Как-то субботним утром Стив заходит в кухню, и его взгляду предстает редкая картина: Клинт и Коулсон готовят блинчики.

— Капитан Роджерс, — приветствует его Коулсон. На нем черные пижамные штаны и армейская футболка, он как всегда вежлив. — Вы рано вернулись.

Стив был в Нью-Мексико, избавлялся от мыслей о Тони и помогал Дарси пережить свадьбу кузины с помощью своей супер-солдатской комплекции и очарования сороковых.

— Ранний рейс, — поясняет Стив на автомате, наблюдая, как Коулсон попивает кофе, а Клинт суетится возле плиты.

— Будешь блинчики? — спрашивает Клинт, ловко перекладывая свежеиспеченный блин из сковороды-вок на тарелку Коулсону. — Фил не верил, что можно печь блины на вок, а не только на обычной сковороде.

У Стива в голове происходит короткое замыкание, потому что Клинт впервые не отпускает никаких двусмысленностей. Он хочет спросить _«кто такой Фил?»_ , потому что Клинт всегда обращается к человеку, сидящему рядом с ним, _«Коулсон»_ и _«сэр»_ , не говоря уже о том, что он ни разу не изъявлял желания готовить.

Коулсон сосредоточенно изучает блин и заявляет:

— Если на вкус он будет как терияки, пойдем в IHOP.

Клинт посмеивается в ответ:

— Сплошные обещания!

И тут до Стива _доходит_.

Клинт убеждает его остаться на блины. Кстати, они на удивление вкусные.

Завтрак проходит в относительной тишине. Никакой неловкости, просто… спокойствие. Стив наблюдает, как Коулсон невзначай кладет руку Клинту на поясницу, как Клинт закатывает глаза, когда Коулсон велит ему доесть яичницу. Наблюдает, как Коулсон заваривает себе еще кофе и не жалуется, что предыдущую чашку у него стащил Клинт. Они взаимодействуют так обыденно и так естественно, что у Стива возникает ощущение, будто он подсматривает за чем-то очень личным, не предназначенным для чужих глаз.

После завтрака Коулсон спокойно смотрит Стиву прямо в глаза и произносит:

— Надеюсь, это ничего не меняет, — и его тон ясно дает понять, что его вообще не интересует, что Стив думает по этому поводу.

Стив проспал семьдесят лет, очнулся в будущем и привык к нему, так что на фоне общей картины это не такое уж большое открытие.

— Это объясняет, почему Наташа велела прислушаться к вашему совету, — произносит Стив вместо ответа.

(Вечером того же дня Клинт отводит Стива в сторону.

— Когда встречаешь того самого человека, все становится понятно, чувак. Наташа была права. Да, я подарил ей марихуану, но ведь мы знали, что ненадолго вместе. А когда все происходит по-настоящему, никаких сомнений уже нет. Ты просто знаешь: это оно. И тогда, блядь, надо держаться за этого человека двумя руками.)

Тони возвращается из Малибу, и если бы Стив не знал его так хорошо, то решил бы, что все в полном порядке. Тони смеется и шутит, и много болтает, и вечно печатает на компьютере, но все еще много пьет и не смотрит Стиву в глаза.

Стив решает, что пора действовать, когда Мстители собираются для всеобщего вечера кино. Он ел блинчики с Клинтом и Коулсоном, а уж они-то способны понять, каково держать в руках жизнь любимого. И если они сумели разобраться, как выжить в таких отношениях, как выжить в Щ.И.Т.е, то и Стив сможет, потому что, честно говоря, до Коулсона и Клинта он не встречал людей, которые с такой неохотой говорили бы о чувствах, а ведь он вырос в сороковых.

Поэтому он просто говорит:

— Я облажался.

Тони смотрит на него пустым взглядом, как на совершенно чужого человека.

— Большинство из нас рано или поздно сжигают попкорн, такое случается.

И в этот момент пищит микроволновка, Тор кричит, что фильм вот-вот начнется, хотя пульт от DVD-плейера все еще в руках у Клинта, и Стив остается в пустой кухне наедине с подгоревшим попкорном и ощущением, что с него живьем сдирают кожу.

В конце концов, Стив решает, что с него хватит. Он взрослый человек. Он Мститель. Он врезал Гитлеру больше двухсот раз и пролежал во льдах семьдесят лет. Он в состоянии прекратить жалеть себя и понять, как стать Тони другом, коллегой, союзником — если Тони не захочет ничего большего.

Спустя некоторое время Стив решает, что все было бы куда проще, если бы и Тони был настроен таким же образом, вот только прежде чем стать Железным Человеком и Мстителем, тот был гениальным миллиардером, плейбоем и филантропом. Так что Тони запирается в лаборатории на несколько дней, пьет как лошадь, спит с журналистами и швыряет деньги на ветер. Пепер замечает, что она уж было надеялась, что Тони это перерос. Роуди замечает, что когда в последний раз Тони вел себя подобным образом, он создал Железного Человека. Брюс замечает, что Тони слишком много работает и мало общается с людьми, что само по себе является тревожной характеристикой, исходя от человека, который несколько лет жил в джунглях и выяснял, как усмирить Халка. В итоге Стив чувствует себя хуже некуда, потому что пытается двигаться дальше, а Тони даже не разговаривает с ним, и Стив понятия не имеет, что предпринять.

Когда в следующий раз Фьюри вызывает Тони и Стива в свой кабинет, он не церемонится:

— Не знаю, что за чертовщина у вас там происходит, но разберитесь с этим.

Разрушен целый квартал, а их разговор прерывают Коулсон и Хилл. У обоих мрачное выражение лица, оба в грязи и протягивают Фьюри папки с отчетами о плохих новостях.

Стив и Тони не смотрели друг на друга у Фьюри, не смотрят и сейчас, выходя из кабинета, двигаясь по пустынным коридорам Щ.И.Т.а. Все либо в медицинском крыле, либо на поле — пытаются оценить масштаб катастрофы. Стив чувствует себя виноватым, но понимает, что случившееся — не его вина. Он, может, и суперсолдат, но, в конечном счете — просто человек, а то, что происходит между ним и Тони, никак не сказалось на отношениях между Капитаном Америкой и Железным Человеком.

— Тони, я… — начинает Стив и умолкает. Он все разрушил. Он должен все исправить.

— Пойду, посмотрю, как там Наташа, — прерывает его Тони, глядя куда угодно, только не на Стива.

Наташа упала с разрушенного здания, заработав порез длиной не меньше фута на ноге и сломав запястье.

— Я пойду с тобой, — заявляет Стив, потому что как бы то ни было, он все еще лидер команды, и они по-прежнему живут вместе. Работают вместе. А Наташа важна для них обоих.

Тони не слишком доволен, что Стив идет за ним, но, судя по всему, особого беспокойства ему это тоже не причиняет.

Стив решает, что начало положено.

Наташу на шесть недель отстраняют от полевой работы, и ей предстоит вылечить запястье, но в остальном все будет в порядке.

Она практически мгновенно вышвыривает Тони прочь, отправив дожидаться в приемном покое вместе с остальной командой.

— А если ты начнешь извиняться, я тебе врежу, — спокойно сообщает она Стиву, изучая свой гипс, ставший благодаря Клинту настоящим произведением искусства. — Я годами работала с Бартоном, прежде чем Мстители появились на горизонте. Ничего страшного не произошло.

Стив думает о Ревущей Команде, о Клинте и Коулсоне, жующих блинчики субботним утром. Он думает о том, что Клинт подарил Наташе марихуану на день рождения, а Коулсон заставил Клинта спуститься из безопасного гнезда и ринуться в драку. Он думает о том, как Бетти привозит Брюсу чаи из каждой командировки, а Джейн звонит Тору после каждого сражения — просто чтобы услышать его голос. Он думает о Фьюри, который велел ему собраться с духом, о том, как Тони упорно избегает его взгляда.

Стив тяжело опускается на стул возле наташиной койки.

— Я все испортил, — произносит он. Не извиняется, просто констатирует факт.

— Тони взрослый человек. Он тоже совершает ошибки.

Наташа, безусловно, права, вот только Стив понимает, что ответственность за разрыв лежит на нем.

— Как вы с Клинтом пережили это? — спрашивает он, и ему действительно любопытно.

Наташа смотрит на него так, словно что-то просчитывает. Они никогда не говорили о том, что было до. До Мстителей. До Щ.И.Т.а. И все же она была первой, кого он встретил, и никогда не выделяла его среди остальных, и Стив любит ее, правда, любит.

— Между нами не было ничего серьезного, — в конце концов произносит Наташа, глядя ему в глаза. — Сначала и у него, и у меня никого не было, — Стив понятия не имеет, что это значит, когда именно у Наташи началась _такая_ жизнь. — Зато теперь мы не одиноки. У Клинта есть Фил. Но мы всегда будем помнить то время, когда у нас не было никого, кроме друг друга. Мы перестали вместе спать, — она пожимает плечами. — Но доверять друг другу не перестали.

Стив решает, что пришла пора начать доверять Тони (по-настоящему доверять), а значит, он должен доверять и самому себе.

Пегги однажды велела ему предоставить Баки право выбора. В конечном счете, хороший совет всегда остается хорошим — неважно, когда тебе его дали. Стив лишь надеется, что Тони по-прежнему считает его самого стоящим выбором. Стив скучает по Баки: каждое воспоминание болезненно, словно застарелая рана. А вот по Тони он скучает, как по отрезанной конечности.

Он представляет, как Тони лежит на больничной койке — в крови, раненый и сломленный, и от этого гораздо хуже. Он жив, а Стив его уже потерял.

Так Стив начинает кампанию по завоеванию Тони в качестве друга. Если задуматься, они были товарищами по команде, соседями, любовниками — но никогда просто друзьями.

Точкой отсчета становится вечер покера. Стив не играл с момента расставания с Тони, а значит, теперь им придется разговаривать. С ночью кино все куда проще: там их объединяет лишь единое пространство, никто не ожидает разговоров и уж тем более никто ни с кем не соревнуется.

Слава богу, никто не упоминает его долгое отсутствие. Брюс кивает Стиву, Тор хлопает его по плечу и сообщает, что наконец-то освоил столь хитроумную мидгардскую игру. Клинт тут же предлагает показать Тору World of Warcraft и зарабатывает тычок под ребра от Наташи.

Вечер проходит нормально, что само по себе странно. Стив понемногу общается со всеми и понимает, как скучал по этому. Не просто по команде — по своим друзьям.

Тор и Клинт болтают о пустяках, а Наташа играет так изворотливо, что не дает никому заскучать. Тони за весь вечер ни разу не обращается к Стиву напрямую, но в конечном счете Стив решает, что неплохо провел время.

Через месяц Тони наконец начинает с ним разговаривать. Не так, как прежде, когда они встречались, когда Тони постоянно искал его общества, водил в кино и по музеям, покупал фаст-фуд в фургончиках и рассказывал, где найти лучшие хот-доги на Манхэттене. Не так, как в первую встречу, когда Тони вечно подкалывал и насмешничал, и провоцировал — исключительно из любопытства.

Они общаются как товарищи по команде, как соседи. Вежливо. Дружелюбно. Тони не особенно стремится проводить время в его компании, но и не избегает его. Он подсказывает Стиву ответы, когда тот разгадывает кроссворды по утрам, но никогда не утаскивает тайком весь журнал, чтобы заполнить клеточки неприличными и, что и говорить, неправильными ответами.

Стив не наседает, просто принимает то, что Тони готов ему дать.

Стив начинает приносить Тони кофе и горячие бутерброды, когда тот целыми дня работает в лаборатории. (Он знает, что Тони втайне очарован брендом Hot Pockets — картонной упаковкой, сохраняющей тепло, тем, как бутерброды неравномерно прогреваются в микроволновке. Однажды Тони вскользь заметил, что хорошо бы изучить эту технологию, «пока Локи не разобрался, в чем тут дело, и не заморозил половину вселенной, оставив другую задыхаться, и вообще, кто придумал эти штуки?»)

Тони перестает так много пить.

Однажды Стив спокойно рисует в гостиной, когда Тони решает удивить его.

— Знаешь, Бартон посоветовал простить тебя, — произносит он.

— Клинт охотится на белок с луком и стрелами, — откликается Стив, глядя во двор. Клинт как раз примостился на краешке забора, сосредоточенно выискивая очередную жертву.

— Справедливо, — Тони пожимает плечами и садится в соседнее кресло. — Хотя, должен признаться, я удивлен. Было время, его ужасно волновала неприкосновенность диванов в этой самой гостиной.

Стив ничего не может с собой поделать: он краснеет, румянец ползет по шее, по груди. Тони тихо посмеивается и ничего не говорит.

Некоторое время они сидят в тишине, глядя в окно, пока Стив не решает, что если не скажет всю правду сейчас, то не скажет никогда.

— Ты и не должен прощать меня, Тони, — произносит он. — Мне было страшно. Я запаниковал. Я разрушил нечто невообразимо ценное. А все дело в том, что я испугался; испугался, что потеряю тебя, как потерял Баки, и сама мысль о том, что я снова останусь один в этом мире, показалась невыносимой, — у него вырывается смешок — горький, надломленный звук. — Я понятия не имел, чем это обернется. Ведь все оказалось гораздо хуже, — Стив вспоминает себя до сыворотки, тощего мальчишку из Бруклина, и призывает всю храбрость себе на помощь. Он смотрит Тони прямо в глаза, честно, не пряча ни собственной уязвимости, ни страха. — Тони, прости меня. Прости меня, я сожалею обо всем, что натворил. Я по-прежнему люблю тебя, но я так облажался, что даже не рассчитываю на прощение.

Вид у Тони такой, будто он отчаянно пытается скрыть собственные чувства. Сначала у него слегка дрожит голос, а потом он начинает привычно тараторить.

— Не каждый день доводится слышать извинения от символа Америки, — улыбается он. — Думаю, этот пункт можно вычеркнуть из списка заветных желаний. Осталось обманом заставить Коулсона переодеться в женское платье и не получить за это удар током, — он встает, не глядя на Стива. — А теперь прошу прощения, мне надо пойти настучать на Бартона. Кажется, он помял Наташины бегонии.

Стив позволяет ему уйти. Позволяет сохранить за собой право на выбор.

(Клинт и впрямь помял бегонии. Стив удивлен, что тому удается отделаться всего лишь синяком под глазом.)

После этого дела принимают странный оборот.

Порой Тони ищет компании Стива, помогает ему с кроссвордами, учит фильтровать электронные письма. Порой Стив становится для него призраком, которого и не существует вовсе.

Зато Капитан Америка и Железный Человек никогда не сражались лучше. Фьюри наблюдает за ними с гордостью и явным подозрением. Стив решает, что, в конечном счете, это победа.

(«Я хочу простить тебя, — признается Тони однажды ночью. Они столкнулись в кухне в вечных поисках кофе. — Но не могу».

«Это гораздо больше, чем я вообще смел надеяться», — честно отвечает Стив.)

В следующий раз Тони чуть не умирает во вторник.

Сущая мелочь — какое-то оружие на электромагнитах, и вот Тони падает на землю, а Тор и Халк слишком далеко, чтобы подхватить его вовремя. Костюм приходится разрезать, чтобы извлечь тело, металл как назло плотно охватывает кожу, и голубой свет дугового реактора — единственное доказательство, что Тони жив.

Наташа сидит со Стивом в приемном покое и держит его за руку. Тор ходит взад-вперед. Брюс выполняет комплекс дыхательных упражнений. Клинт и Коулсон устроились рядом, соприкасаясь плечами и коленями. Коулсон резкими росчерками заполнят отчет о происшествии.

Когда им наконец разрешают увидеть Тони, Коулсон входит в палату первым как официальное лицо Щ.И.Т.а, оставляя удрученных и взволнованных Мстителей позади.

Когда их, наконец, пускают внутрь, они мгновенно окружают кровать Тони. У него все лицо в синяках, перелом ключицы и нескольких ребер, но он жив. Кости срастутся, швы заживут.

 _— У него в груди электромагнит, установленный похищенным доктором в пещере посреди пустыни, а его печень, должно быть, уже замариновалась_ , — сказал однажды Брюс. — _Вряд ли что-то может убить этого человека_.

И Стив впервые верит ему.

Тони проводит в больнице две недели — ему предписан постельный режим. Мстители присматривают за ним по очереди, чтобы он не скучал в одиночестве. Роуди и Пеппер заглядывают каждую свободную минуту. Тони пытается то избавиться от них, то вынудить тайком принести ему что-нибудь абсолютно запрещенное.

Стив сидит рядом постоянно.

(Тони говорит:

— Ты не обязан делать это.

Стив просто поднимает на него взгляд и уточняет:

— Что именно?)

Через две недели Тони выписывают. Ему по-прежнему рекомендован постельный режим, но теперь он может болтать с Джарвисом, пока Тор заваривает ему чай и поправляет подушки. Стив старается не маячить постоянно рядом, не хочет душить своим вниманием, навязываться или давить. Он заглядывает пару раз в день, прячет алкоголь, проверяет дозировку лекарств и вовремя ли Тони их принимает.

Коулсон был прав. Ему так же тяжело, как и в прошлый раз. «Но Тони не умер», — напоминает себе Стив, напоминает каждую минуту.

 _«И уж лучше быть рядом с ним под вечер трудного дня, разве нет?»_ — говорил Коулсон, и Стив не может не согласиться.

— Так что, в этот раз ты останешься? — спрашивает Тони. Он не спит, а Стив как раз собирает мусор в его комнате.

Стив смотрит на него. Тони развалился на диване, как будто просто решил отдохнуть, а не потому, что чуть не умер месяц назад, и обнаруживает, что страх исчез.

— Останусь. Навсегда, если позволишь.

Тони ухмыляется — дурацкой ухмылкой, которую приберегает только для Стива.

— Вот и хорошо.

Он хватает Стива за запястье, тянет на себя и целует.


End file.
